Emotionless
by Ravenangelofdarkness13
Summary: Trigon tries to kill raven by turning her evil and getting the other titans to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

a small red demon hid in the shadows. he wore metal cuffs and a loincloth, on his head was white hair and stag-like antlers. in the darkness muttered to himself; "I CANT BELIEVE THIS" defeated? him? the king of darkness? "HOW WAS IT WRONG! I CAUSED MY WN DOWNFALL BY BELEAVING IN THAT STUPID  PROPHECY AND BRINGING _**HER**_ INTO THE WORLD! LOOK AT ME! IM HARDLEY BIGGER THAN A 5 YEAR OLD HUMAN!" he took a few deep breaths. "i swear i will _KILL_ HER" he looked down at his present state, "in one way or another"

 **RAVEN**

She stared up at the moon from a hillside. her sprits lifting slightly as always at night. she thought of him, his mask, and the air took way to much care into, just HIM. she looked up at the moon and was distracted from her thoughts. little withers looking brownish tan bat winged demons were sillouted against the full moon. she was too far away for back up instantly and there were more than thousands of these creatures. yes, they were easy to kill but their bite, a single bite and you were dead, or... she couldn't even bring herself to think of the attentive. she tapped her communicator

"Raven calling Robin" the screen flickered on and a tiered Robin who she had probably just woken up looked back at her. "i need back up" she said. she sent her coordinates and hung up. then she levitated swiftly into the swarm.

one spell.. just one spell were there too many? she sat in meditation pose in front of the horde of demons, focused her energy and.. "Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS" she cried and the power in her core released it self in a spell and the first 100 demons fell with permently frozen wings to their death. yep.. way too many, still about 900 remained. how long could she hold this off?

 **ROBIN**

He calls the titans together as fast as he can. they hoped in the t-car and drove to ravens coordinates. he got out, and instantly was terrified. but being terrified was something he didn't DO. he was about to kick one of the monsters that tried to bite him in the mouth, but steered his kick toward the neck as raven screamed to not let them bite him. he thought it would probably bite him but its neck snapped instantly with the kick and its head went skidding across the grass leaving a trail of black blood behind it. his eyes widened, then he proceeded to murder demons.

 **RAVEN**

They've arrived, FINNALY they've arrived and not a moment to soon. she sees robin disembowel 5 of the demons weak boys with one kick, his costume soaked in the black blood that looked very much like ink. he landed with starfire who was blasting through them 10 by 10. however everyone soon got sepererated in the mob of creatures. she was in a pocket with robin. she had just taken down 50 more of the creatures when she glanced over and noticed that robin was riding a creature and racing it into the others then skillfully maneuvering onto another when the one he was riding died. he was paying any attention to what was behind him. but she saw it. a small brown streak heading straight towards robin. she streacked to meet it or warn him.

She acecedently nearly rams him off his demon. he shouts in alarm "RAVEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she didn't hear him anymore. all she could hear was the high pitched duet off pain as the creature sunk its fangs into her arm.

 **ROBIN**

She was there, just suddenly.. he shouted and turned around only to see raven levitating right where he used to be. she had a bleed spot in her arm and a spot of black was slowly spreading around the wound. he stared dumbstruck, and she slowly began to crumble and fall the 50 foot drop to the ground. he stared at the wound, until he realized that all the demons were flying away, and that he was riding one. "STAR" he called and she flew over and grabbed him as he fell. she then zoomed to catch raven only a foot above the black-smeared ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own the teen titans**

 **RAVEN**

raven was flying, in between light and rising darkness. 'where am i?' she wondered as she floated in the small red layer. something told her she had one choice light or dark.. wait a second.. she had been bitten! that stupid creature! and that meant that one choice was death, and the other was worse. but she couldn't leave.. the titans would find away.. they always did.. right? and with that she moved down towards darkness. suddenly.. she was not in the strange area between life and death, but in the tower infirmary. she was looking into a masked face that was looking very surprised at her waking up. her arm was in bandages, and as she looked up into Robins face, a sudden emended hatred washed over her. and she charged.

 **ROBIN**

how was she up? it was a miracle. raven woke and stared into his eyes for a second, then suddenly her amethyst eyes turned red and narrowed into slits, and doubled.. he had only seen this side of her once before, when doctor light had made her angry. what had he done?

 **RAVEN**

everything swam in shades of red, anger crossed through her veins, she screamed for help, for help to escape the monster inside of her, but all that came out was a low angry growl.

sorry about the short chapter.. i didn't have much time with school and finals but if you want.. ill write over the summer.


End file.
